


Riot FOMO

by Magicalgames



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalgames/pseuds/Magicalgames
Summary: The riot happens. After Daya shoots, she has Gloria take the shot CO out of the prison. What changes when that occurs?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1: Riot begins

**Author's Note:**

> Things in italics are from the show.

The gunshot rang out within the circle of inmates.

Blood started to spill out onto the dirty white floor.

Then, Gloria ran in and tried to pull the whole thing back since no one was dead, which Dayanara said it was too late to pull back, and Maria agreed.

_“…Too late is way in the rear-view man, We’re taking this motherfucker” “He’ll be way more valuable alive” she added after Ramos started to kick Humps again. She then dumped everything out of a box that was on the ground and threw her ID card in it, and encouraged the others to do the same, which they did. “Alright, we need a plan.”_

_“Hey, who’s in charge here? You or me with the gun.”_ Daya snapped “Gloria, since you care so much about how this goes, take this bloody bastard and throw him out the front door, show them that we’re not messin’ around. You three go with her” She ordered and waved her gun towards a few of the other Latina girls.“ And make sure that they know we got more of ‘em.”

The four Latinas picked up the shot guard by the limbs and started to carry him out while Daya continued telling the other girls to start gathering up hostages, and to find things to tie them up, which they all then ran off to do. While that was happening, Maria tied up the other guard being held hostage, then Maria & Daya took McCullough back to the Spanish girl’s dorm and put her in the bubble.

After a little while, Ruiz decided that they needed to have a meeting in the chapel in 15 minutes, and had the other girls spread the word.

While that was happening, Gloria and the others were having a bit of trouble carrying/dragging Humps to the door. “Hey, there’s the laundry down there, let’s put this bastard in a cart and do this that way” Alicia Lopez declared.

“Good idea” the others told her. After getting the CO put into the laundry cart, the four easily pushed the cart the rest of the way to the front of the prison.

“Ey you guys mind if we borrow a paper & pencil from in here real quick?” Ouija asked as she walked in with her friend, Pidge.

“Sure, stuff is on the desk there” Cindy gestured towards the desk outside the office “just don’t mess with what we’re doing here.”

“Sure” Ouija shrugged and quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper, then ripped it off the pad to take it with her. “See y’all later” Pidge smirked.

The two then went back to the front door where Mendoza & Lopez were waiting and placed the note on the guard’s shirt, where it would quickly be seen. Then, the two pushed the laundry cart with the dying CO & note out onto the front porch, where those waiting outside would be able to see, which they did.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While waiting to see what was going on in the prison, and talking to each other about what to do, the Officers waiting outside saw movement and one of the inside doors open.

“Hey, what’s going on over there?” asked Hopper ”looks like they’re pushing something out the front door.”

“We can wait a few minutes and see; these women can’t do anything.” Piscatella stated.

After another minute a laundry cart was pushed out onto the porch, and they could see what looked like blood and a note on a body in it.


	2. Negotiations

After the door closed, the state police quickly & cautiously went over to the cart and pulled it over onto the road as someone called an ambulance. They read the note on the body and realized that the situation was a riot.

After a few minutes, the ambulance and paramedics arrived and jogged over to where they were gathered after getting their kits out. They managed to stabilize Humphrey and loaded him onto a stretcher, then put him in the ambulance. Then, they left with a few police escorts following.

While that was happening, Alvarez was calling the governor and telling them what was going on.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Later the next day*

“Since the guard that was shot is going to be fine, the governor has decided that negotiations will continue.” Fig states “Now, as I said earlier, all of these 10, but Bailey getting charged, can happen.”

Taystee exclaims "We can’t do that; I need him to be arrested and charged. For justice. for Poussey!”

“Well, what do the other women think?”

“I don’t know, they want the.. other things. That’s what most of them wanted, and why they made the list.”

“Hmm, tell you what, I’ll give you two hours to discuss with the other women if all of the demands but the one should be accepted or not.” Turning to the inmates watching the process she tells them that this is the best deal they will get, and to remember that the things on the list can cause good & real change and to think about it carefully.

Taystee looks like she’s about to lash out again, but she thinks about it and accepts the two hours and starts walking out. ”Alright fine, we’ll see what they all think” She huffs.

Soso goes jogs outside to the yard, having been sent to go get Daya and Maria to come in to be part of the discussion. She quickly spotted her and called out to her “Hey, Ruiz, wanna come in and talk negotiations?”

“I’m out here to stay outta that shit, not get involved” Ruiz rolls her eyes “but how they going?” she requests.

“Well, we got nine out of ten, but we need you & Diaz to help convince Taystee to take them. We have about two hours.”

“What didn’t you get?”

“Justice for Poussey’s murderer, but the rest were accepted.” Soso sighs

“That’s the only one we didn’t get?” Gloria inquires, having come over to see what was going on.

“Yeah, apparently, and they want me and Diaz to help convince Taystee to accept what they were given.”

“'right, know what, I’ll go in to chat. You two don’t gotta get involved with this.” Gloria starts to head in “Come on, _Vamos_ ” she says after she sees that Soso isn’t walking with her. “I can do a much better job than either of those two.” Mendoza says as they walk back inside

“They’re like the leaders though”

“Well, neither of them wanna do riot leader things now, even if they seemed into it earlier. And they probably could, but it’s better if they stay out of it.”

Soso thinks about it for a minute, then nods. “Makes sense. You are more cool-headed than them too.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, you’re back” Cindy calls “We still tryin’ to tell Taystee why this is a good idea.” 

“We need to be getting justice for P. That’s why I started this whole thing.” Taystee sighs “Why is that so hard for everyone to understand.”

“I do understand that justice for Poussey is why you wanted this situation. But, most of the women here just want to do their own thing. They aren’t focused on a specific goal or organized like you & your girls.”

“What are they all doing then?” She exclaims

“Messing with the hostages, relaxing on the lawn or elsewhere, or making & trading things from what I saw” Chapman says with the other women nodding in agreement.

“Look, what you are doing here is great, but what you got is a great deal that can also prevent situations like your friends from happening.”

“How?” Janae Watson demands

“Better trained guards, mainly. Bailey wasn’t trained well, clearly, look what happened on his first day.” Gloria states “If we get better trained guards, things like what he did likely won’t happen because they’ll know to not do that stuff.” “The other things we got on there are good because they will help the women with their needs and the general environment here.”

“Alright, so, if we accept this, it will lesson the chances of a situation like P’s from happening again?” Taystee inquires. The others inmates nodded to her. “Man, this shit is still f’ed up.”

“It all is, but accepting this deal will take into account everyone’s needs and may even change things for the better. You can’t just think like only what you want matters.” Cindy expresses

“Not taking this deal will just make things worse for everyone here, and at the least, things would be exactly as they were a week ago.” Mendoza tells her

Taystee exhales and thinks about it for a few minutes before making her decision. “Okay fine, I’ll accept the deal.” She tells them, which they looked happy about. Taystee then turns around and sits back down across from Fig. “So, we have decided to accept the deal, for everyone here, and for P.”

“Great, I’ll inform the Governor of your decision.” Fig smiles at her and stands up to call him on the phone.


End file.
